


Ruff Smashing

by PastebunAnon



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ear biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Isabelle has an attraction to a certain human, will the feeling become mutual?(If you read the tags, you know the answer)





	Ruff Smashing

Simon couldn't help but groan out loud in annoyance as he put the barbell down in to place, the heavy clang the only normal part of this situation. When he had first signed up for this "tournament" he had figured it would be be a walk in the park, after all, the other contestants ranged literal children, oversized yellow mice and a stick figure, how difficult could it possibly be? His daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by heavy breathing behind him for what must've been the dozenth time that day, he sighed out loud in exasperation as he sat up from the mat, dodging the eager paws attempting to grab at his chest. "How many times do I have to tell you Isabelle? I'm. Not. Interested."

The absurdity of the situation was enough to make him feel unnaturally nervous, having to constantly check behind him and around every corner to make sure he wasn't being trailed or spied on by the overly excited yellow canine. "Why me?" he thought to himself as he bent down at a water fountain, taking the brief respite from her shenanigans to guzzle down gulp after gulp of water, "She's doing none of THIS shit to the other humans here, why can't she go bother Snake about his snake instead of pestering me" he lamented, grumbling to himself as he pulled his head up from the water fountain, feeling a cold chill run up his spine as he realized that his leg felt suspiciously heavier than normal as he tried to walk... and fuzzier that normal.... "GOD DAMN IT" He yelled as he began furiously flapping his leg around in attempt to peel the enthralled yellow pest off of himself, eventually giving up and reaching down, pulling her off suddenly easier than he had expected it to be, he opened his mouth to begin to chew her out for the umpteenth time but was forced to jump in shock, feeling her jump forward and latch her paws around the back of his head, taking advantage of the moment and sliding her own tongue into his mouth. In the moment, at first, the only thought he could muster was "She is wayyyy stronger than she looks", caring less about the eager tongue lashing he was receiving and more wondering where the hell this sudden burst of strength was coming from. It took her paw reaching down and squeezing hold of his neck gently, pushing him forward to come careening back into reality, the various slobber from the kissing leaking down his chin and onto his chest, his tongue feeling warmer and more enthralled then it had in a long, long time.

With a sudden tug on the dog's paw, he managed to unlatch her from his neck and sit her carefully down on the ground, the various mixture of anger and other weird feelings drowning out the pain from the scratches on his neck, and the wetness of the spittle strand that had connected their mouths now coating from his chin all the way down his midsection. He could tell how hot and red his face was from what had just occurred, his labored breathing making him sound more like an elephant then a person as he stood their, panting before the very proud of herself looking canine. "Seeee, I told you I could assist you in more ways then one!" He felt his cheek flare up even more as she said this, his mouth going slightly agape as he watched her walk over to him, rubbing her paw slowly up his leg and towards his gym shor- "NOPE. FUCK THIS." He said out loud as he suddenly backed away from her, turning on his heels and entering the shower room, making sure to lock it with an audible click. He was definitely going to need a nice, cold shower after that, and to help deal with the thing now happily bulging in his pants, sending a torrent of shame, confusion and lust through him. He didn't even know what to think anymore.

The cool water felt like the best thing in the world on his sore muscles as he began to slowly and tentatively scrub away at himself, this day had been long enough already, and he just craved to stand under the water for an eternity and enjoy the feeling of just being alone. He allowed himself to just close his eyes, to daydream about the various fights to come over the next few weeks and to long for the almost assured victory that he would achieve, things were going to be okay and he was sure of it. The sound and touch of the water was so entrancing that he didn't even hear the noise of something pressing against the door to the shower, nor the gentle fin-nicking of the lock as it was jiggled open. Only the sudden noise of water splashing behind made his daydreaming come to an abrupt end, slowly opening his eyes and mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see when he turned around, he knew she was gawking again, he just knew it! He clenched his fist as he suddenly wheeled around and felt his anger fade away into nothingness, confusion and sudden lust filling the void instead. He didn't know what to expect seeing Isabelle naked, but it certainly wasn't this, underneath that loose fitting uniform was a very, VERY well endowed animal. He heard her giggle as his eyes went from head to toe, back and forth looking at every single part of her body, he wasn't sure what he wanted to stare at more, the surprisingly large breasts that she was toting or those plump, squeezable thighs or the very very excited, leaking pussy.

He stuttered as he tried to tell her to get out, but the quickly hardening length between his legs betrayed him, he couldn't even think of anything to say as she walked over to him, getting up on her tippy toes to manage to just barely stroke the edges of his length with her paw, he shuddered as he felt the pleasure course through his length and into his groin, he had been jerked off before in his life, but never by something with fur, and the feeling of it was like a blanket of warmth and pleasure with every touch and movement. "Ooooh! I knew it would look good up close! I'm glad you're happy to see me finally!" he heard as she began to speed up a little, making his knees buckle and shake as he attempted to remain standing, eventually giving in to the feeling and allowing himself to come kneeling down onto the hard linoleum tile. He didn't give her much of a chance to respond as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to himself, letting his tongue and lips go wild on one of the dogs plump nipples, sucking away with a force that made her squeal and wriggle in his grasp. "Ahnnnf, I knew you liked me!" She said in between a moan as his hand dove down underneath her, two of his fingers effortlessly diving into her drenched lips, spreading them apart as he moves deeper and deeper into her, letting them curl and uncurl gently as he moves, trying to maximize the different touches and sensations that his longer fingers provide. He let out a groan of eagerness as he felt one of her paws shakily move down and around his groin, eventually grabbing onto its target and beginning a series of fast, incredibly eager strokes. He returned in kind as he moved his mouth from one nipple to the other, making sure that both of those beautiful nipples would get their fair share of fun, his fingers sliding into deep, unexplored parts of the canines pussy that she had only dreamed of feeling herself, her constant wetness and moans and ruffs of pleasure making the surreal experience more and more fun.

He began to feel increasing pressure, and unmistakable urge to erupt and suddenly felt the grip on his length slacken, the canine looking up at him with a slick grin "Unless you wanna just finish on me, you'd better give me a tip" She said as seductively as possible, unable to keep herself from chuckling at her own terrible pun, he couldn't help but smile and responded in kind "Okay... but you asked for it!" He pulled her up and off his lap, her juices coating his groin and upper lengths from the furious fingering, making her nice and ready for the "final smash", he grinned to himself as he lined up his hips with the plump, doggy butt and gave it a rough squeeze as his tip spread her wider and wider, her moans and grabbing of his free hand, nails digging in slightly letting him know he was on the right track, with a quick thrust forward, he managed to push his length deeper and deeper into her, pausing for only a moment to ask "Are you alright?", getting met in return with only a loud, barky moans and furious head nodding. "That answers that question" he thought to himself with a grin as he began bucking his hips back and forth against her, their various grunts and moans filling the shower room as they began to put all the effort, and pent up feelings from a day of teasing and advances into both of their actions, his hand giving her plump, incredibly tease-able rear a rough, but not painful slap as he leaned forward against her ear, teasing with a nibble before saying "You wanted this? Now have it all, you bad bad dog", being met with only even louder and more pent up sounding moans as she began to practically throw herself back against the humans length, trying in vain to fit even more of it into herself as the pounding got only more and more intense. He knew he himself couldn't last much longer and made sure to make his final thrusts good, long and hard, feeling her cum first, her tightening walls locking him into her and allowing him to deposit strand after strand of his pent up cum, the thick fluid leaking out and coating his hips and her thighs, rear, and legs as he let it all out. She wanted it and he wasn't going to waste a single drop.

As he pulled out of her, he stared down at the panting, cum dripping and very very tired dog. "You won the battle, but you certainly didn't win the war", reaching down to give her a pat on the head, letting his fingers run through her head fur. "But, I can get used to this unorthodox kind of... training. And I'm sure you'd agree." He waited for her faint response of a very worn out "Yessss" before walking over the door, with his clothes, length still dripping between his legs as he slid the shorts on. "See you next week" He said with a contented smile as he exited, and locked the door behind him.


End file.
